Legacy
by Grey154
Summary: Also known as my tribute to a great series: Bounded by fate, chosen by the Force, Anakin Skywallker is destined to be one of greatest the galaxy as ever known. But behind every hero has an inspiration of their own and when Anakin reveals his inspiration to his master on his 17th birthday, Obi-wan will realize that people are more connected than one could ever imagine.


**Summary: for those who have read this story before, feel free to flame me in the review boxes and tell me I'm a jerk for deleting this without proper warning. Hopefully I'll think more clearly next time before hitting the self-destruct button. For those who haven't read this before. It was originally part of a story-arc, and I might continue if enough people want it, but after Disney declared Kotor non-cannon I decided to use this as my tribute to the best Star Wars game series of all time. RIP KOTOR. Please read and review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SW or KOTOR in any shape form or fashion. Please don't sue me. I'm too young to be sued by some mouse named Mickey.**

Anakin took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Whatever this threat was, he could feel it coming closer by the minute. "Just relax…" Obi-wan's words rang in the young Padawan's head. "…feel the Force around you. Trust in it and it will protect you."

"Relax…" Anakin scoffed. "…Tell that to a Jedi when he gets stabbed in the chest by a lightsaber. Obi-Wan may not have been in front of the young Padawan, but Anakin could still hear his master's disapproving cough. "Alright!" Anakin moaned to himself. "I'll try to relax."

At first, relaxation seemed impossible for the young Padawan his thoughts were too dazed, too distracted. But there was a set of thoughts that would always get him to relax no matter what situation he found himself in. Those thoughts were the thoughts of his mother something about her always soothed the fears and demons inside him. Anakin decided he would us that to his advantage and slowly withdrew his lightsaber from his belt.

He imagined that he was sitting on the sofa while listening to his mom talk about some of her childhood memories. As he heard her spoke, he could feel the presence of someone sneaking up on him but despite the urge to move, something inside Anakin told him to wait and continue listening to his mom. Over and over the words "wait" and "listen" kept repeating themselves inside Anakin's skull until he could sense that the mysterious presence was right behind him. Finally he could here the voice inside him scream "Now!" Anakin turned around and swung his lightsaber as hard as he could. The force of his lightsaber was met by the force of another saber. The two blades locked in an X position making their distinctive cracking noises as sparks flew from the heated plasma. All of the sudden, Anakin's mystery opponent deactivated his lightsaber and threw pack his hood. It had been none other than his master.

"Very good my young Padawan." Obi-wan said with a chuckle in his voice. "You almost completely relaxed that time." Anakin just rolled his eyes. "Master I thought you promised no more surprise sparring matches."

Obi wan continued to laugh. "No I said no more surprise matches while you were sleeping. Besides I thought you said that the only things you enjoyed more than a lightsaber fight were fixing droids and flyting speeders.

He did have a point. There were few things Anakin enjoyed more than showing off his lightsaber skills. Obi-wan continued to speak. "I had to do something to keep you distracted long enough for me to get you my surprise gift."

Anakin's Eyes widened at his master's words. "You remembered?'

Obi-wan patted his young padawan. "How could I forget my Padawan's seventeenth birthday? Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

Anakin did as instructed. When he opened his eyes he saw that what was now in his hand was a white glowing crystal. He guessed it was some sort of lightsaber crystal but this one was different from other ones he had seen. The Force's presence seemed much more potent in it. The closest thing he could compare it to was a Kibuurr crystal but this thing looked far more beautiful than any Kibuurr crystal.

"It's beautiful" Anakin whispered in great awe. "What is it?"

Obi-wan looked at him with a satisfied smile. It was nice to know that his Padawan had such appreciation for such things.

"I had to ask the council's permission to give that to you as a gift. It is an old lightsaber crystal that was said to have belonged to a Jedi heroine during the times of the Old Republic. Legend states it holds extraordinary power that surpasses even the Kibuurr crystal. Legend also states that the power of the crystal conformed to the power of its wielder."

Anakin stood in complete amazement of his masters words "are you saying that if I were to put this crystal in my lightsaber it would amplify my power?"

Obi-wan's face contorted into a look of slight disappointment. "Ah in there lies the problem my young Padawan. Supposedly the Crystal would only respond to her. It was almost like a part of her."

Anakin figured what that meant. "So it would be kind of pointless trying to put this into my lightsaber." The young padawan moved the stone with his fingers. "It's still beautiful. I know I'll find some use for it. Thank you master. "

Obi-wan thought he'd also surprise Anakin by letting him choose were they would eat lunch. Anakin picked Dex's Diner. As the two Jedi sat down, Obi-wan found himself asking Anakin a curious question.

"Anakin what made you want to become a Jedi?" Anakin was a little taken back by this question. "Well I was a slave boy on a desert planet with little hope of a better life. We all have dreams and fantasies right?"

"I know that." Obi-wan remarked. "I guess what I'm asking is if there was any particular instance or story that inspired you to want to become a Jedi."

Anakin had to think about the question for a little bit but an old memory he had gave him the answer.

"Actually master it is funny that you mention Legends from the Old Republic. You see, when I was five years old, a mercenary that I believed went by the name of Hunter came to our home one day looking for shelter from an oncoming sandstorm. It was odd he refused any drink or food we offered saying we already done enough and that we were the kindest meatbags he had ever encountered."

Obi-wan was a little surprised by the phrase "Meatbags? Why on earth would he call you and your mother meatbags?"

"I don't know." Anakin remarked. "We didn't think much about it. Slaves have been called worse things. Anyway he said that while he didn't have any credits on hand he could repay us with a legend he had told over the years. The story was about a young female Jedi who had actually led the republic to victory during the time of the Mandalorian Wars. After the battle was over. She would spend the next ten years doing whatever she could to help the people of the Republic because that's what Jedi do. The time came when she would have to save the Republic once more and she did. But then one day she went off to search for one of her friends and she was never seen again.

I think that story right there is what started it all. I think that was what has made me want to become a jedi"

Obi-wan just looked at his Padawan in complete shock. "How is it possible?"

"Excuse me?" Anakin asked.

Obi-wan just looked at him for a moment before finally explaining. "If the archives are correct then the Heroine in your story and the owner of that crystal I gave you are one in the same."

Anakin's face beamed with excitement. "Really?"

Obi-wan nodded. "In fact I believe that crystal was named after her. I believe it is called the Meetra Surik crystal."

Anakin could not believe it this was the best birthday ever. Not only did he now have a name for the woman he had so deeply admired and was inspired by for over twelve years but now it turned out he had her personal lightsaber crystal. "Maybe I'll find a crystal of my own. The Anakin Skywallker crystal."

Obi-Wan smiled. It was nice to see Anakin so reinvigorated. But inside he felt disappointment not toward his padawan but toward himself and to an extent the whole Jedi council. Meetra would not only save the Republic, Her padawan's were what would become the founding members of the Jedi council after the purge. Obi-wan's disappointment came from the fact that there was more to the story than Anakin knew. Like the fact that the reason why Meetra spent ten trying to help the republic was not because she was a Jedi but because the Jedi had cast her into exile after participating in the Mandalorian Wars despite the council's wishes . There was also the fact that for a time (though only a short time) She had not only became a wound in the force, but the very instrument of what could have been its destruction and her choices were indirectly the cause of the threat she was called to stop. Should he tell his padawan all of this?

"No" he thought to himself. There is no need. Meetra had redeemed herself in the end. She was no longer a wound in the force but the savior of the force. Her story was one that should give people hope. In his mind He thought of a conversation he had with his former master about Anakin before that dreaded fight with Darth Maul.

"_What if the Jedi isn't what the boy thinks it is? Master what good would it do bring the boy if he just ends up resenting us? We're not soldiers. We don't charge into adventure or the fray of battle. These dreams the boy has are nothing but over exaggerated bedtime stories." _

"_We are guardians of the peace." Qui-Gon spoke in a condemning tone. "It is our duty to protect the good people of this galaxy. Not to the thrones of politicians and not to the heresy of misguided self-righteous beliefs. The old master pulled out his saber. "Obi-wan, look at this lightsaber. Take away all the symbolism and all the metaphors and what you have here is a dangerous weapon that requires great responsibility to wield. It does no good to have it if one does not use and or uses it unwisely. Do you understand my Padawan?  
_

_ Obi-wan nodded "but the boy?" Qui-gon smiled. _

"_It is my hope that the boy can teach the Jedi just as much as they teach him. What I hope they learn is that a true guardian does not wait until those who they promise to protect perish before they finally take action. A true guardian will be the first to take a blaster bolt and the last to take a life. That is my hope. Let the boy have hope. Because I know in my heart he is right. Please Obi-wan trust me just as you once trusted my teachings._

That was one of the last conversations Obi-wan had with his master before his master's death. He wondered what Qui-gon would have thought about Meetra. Would he have praised her for defying the council and doing what she knew was right or would he condemn her for be too willing and too quick to take a life. Obi-wan concluded that knowing Qui-gon he might have done both.

What shocked Obi-wan more than anything was how convenient this all was. Here is a boy that could point all his inspiration into one legend, one Jedi and after nearly four thousand years. A missing relic of her's finds its way into the hands of a boy who not only has she deeply inspired but may also have a special destiny of his own.

"Was it the will of the Force that I gave that to him?" there was no way of knowing. Some questions are just sometimes left unanswered.


End file.
